multirealminnfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Class - Winter Wolf
This bear-sized wolf has white fur and a rime of frost around its muzzle. Its eyes are pale blue, almost white in color. Winter wolves are larger, smarter, more ferocious variants of worgs with white fur and a deadly breath weapon. Winter wolves are intelligent and wicked, and they delight in the suffering and fear of their prey. Though as smart as any human, they are still typically wild and savage, embracing the primal spirit of the frigid wilderness in which they live. Winter wolves are largely independent, but are not above selling their services to powerful creatures that may benefit them in return. A typical winter wolf is 8 feet long, stands 4-1/2 feet tall at the shoulder, and weighs about 450 pounds. Alignment: Most winter wolves do whatever they can get away with. They typically are out for themselves, pure and simple. They sheds no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and hold no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make themselves any better or more noble. Winter Wolf Racial Traits • +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, –2 Intelligence: Winter wolves are dangerous predators, and much smarter than normal wolves. * Medium: Winter wolves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Magical Beast (Cold): Winter wolves are magical beasts with cold subtype, gaining the following traits as a result: Double Damage Against Objects (Ex) An animated tree that makes a full attack against an object or structure deals double damage. If the treant that animated it terminates the animation, moves out of range, or is incapacitated, the tree immediately takes root wherever it is and returns to its normal state. * Winter wolves are immune to cold. * Vulnerability to Fire (Ex): Winter wolves take half again as much damage (+50%) from fire, regardless of whether a saving throw is allowed or if the save is a success or failure. * Fast Speed: Winter wolves have a base speed of 40 feet. * Darkvision (Ex): Winter wolves can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): Winter wolves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Natural Camouflage (Ex): Winter wolves gain a +6 racial bonus on Stealth checks while in snowy environments. * Survival Instincts (Ex): Winter wolves gain a +2 racial bonus on Survival checks. * Thick Fur (Ex): A winter wolf’s thick fur grants it a +1 natural armor bonus to its AC. * Quadruped: Winter wolves have four legs. As such, the DC of the CMB roll to trip them is increased by 4. * Languages: Winter wolves begin play speaking Common. Winter wolf with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Gnoll, Orc, and Sylvan. Hit Die: d10. Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 gp (average 175 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. CLASS SKILLS The winter wolf’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Perception (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the winter wolf monster class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A winter wolf is proficient with its natural weapons. It is not proficient with any kind of armor or shield. Ability Score Increases: As a winter wolf gains levels, its ability scores increase as noted on Table: Winter Wolf. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Bite (Ex): At 1st level, a winter wolf gains a bite attack. This is a primary attack that deal 1d6 points of damage plus 1-1/2 times the winter wolf’s Strength bonus. When the winter wolf grows to Large size at 4th level, the damage die of its bite increases to 1d8. Frostbite (Su): Starting at 1st level, a winter wolf’s bite attack deals an additional 1d6 points of cold damage on a successful hit. Natural Armor (Ex): At 1st level and again at 3rd level and 5th level, a winter wolf’s natural armor bonus to its AC increases by +2. Breath Weapon (Su): At 2nd level, a winter wolf gains the ability to exhale a cone of frozen air and snow once every 1d4 rounds as a breath weapon. The winter wolf’s breath weapon is a 15-ft. cone that deals 1d6 points of cold damage per class level. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 the winter wolf’s Hit Dice + the winter wolf’s Constitution modifier) halves the damage. Trip (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, whenever a winter wolf hits an opponent with its bite attack, it can make a trip attempt as a free action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. If the trip attempt fails, the winter wolf is not tripped in return. Scent (Ex): At 2nd level, a winter wolf gains the scent special quality, allowing it to detect creatures within 30 feet by sense of smell. If the creature is upwind, the range increases to 60 feet; if downwind, it drops to 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice these ranges. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, can be detected at triple normal range. When the winter wolf detects a scent, the exact location of the source is not revealed—only its presence somewhere within range. The winter wolf can take a move action to note the direction of the scent. When the creature is within 5 feet of the source, it pinpoints the source’s location. In addition, the winter wolf can track by sense of smell, making a Wisdom (or Survival) check to find or follow a track. The typical DC for a fresh trail is 10 (no matter what kind of surface holds the scent). This DC increases or decreases depending on how strong the quarry’s odor is, the number of creatures, and the age of the trail. For each hour that the trail is cold, the DC increases by 2. The ability otherwise follows the rules for the Survival skill. While tracking in this manner, the winter wolf ignores the effects of surface conditions and poor visibility. Agile Runner (Ex): At 4th level, a winter wolf’s base land speed increases by +10 feet. Apply this bonus before modifying the winter wolf’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the winter wolf’s land speed. Large Size: At 4th level, a winter wolf grows to Large size. Its ability scores do not change, although it gains the normal benefits and penalties for being a Large creature. The winter wolf’s space increases to 10 feet and it gains a –1 size modifier to attacks and armor class, a +1 special size modifier to its CMB and CMD, a –2 penalty to Fly checks, and a –4 penalty to Stealth checks, as normal. Its bite attack now deals 1d8 points of damage. The winter wolf’s natural reach does not change. Stalker Skill (Ex): At 5th level, a winter wolf gains a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth checks. This bonus to Stealth checks stacks with its bonus to Stealth while in snowy environments.